starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex/Leyendas
El '''caza estelar de defensa territorial clase ''Nantex, también conocido como el '''caza ala de pico' o simplemente el caza estelar geonosiano, era un modelo de caza estelar que fue fabricado por Colectivo de Constructores de naves Huppla Pasa Tisc y fue diseñado para el uso exclusivo de los geonosianos para proteger sus territorios contra intrusos. Durante las Guerras Clon, estas naves pequeñas y rápidas verían el servicio con las fuerzas navales y terrestres de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en un pequeño número de batallas clave, incluidas las campañas de Sev'rance Tann y la Batalla de Muunilinst, así como la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la cual fue la primera batalla del conflicto galáctico. Característica Diseño y construcción [[Archivo:Nantex_NEGVV.jpg|left|thumb|Un caza estelar clase Nantex.]] El caza estelar clase Nantex era una nave con forma de aguja que poseía una gran velocidad y un alto grado de agilidad y estaba diseñada específicamente para ser utilizada por pilotos de la especie geonosiana, que provenían de una casta piloto dentro de su sociedad. Diseñado y construido por Colectivo de Constructores de naves Huppla Pasa Tisc, el armazón del caza estelar era, como muchos otros tipos de naves estelares geonosianas, hecho de finas hebras de lamiacero flexible, una sustancia metálica larga que también se usaba en la construcción de las colmenas geonosianas. Durante el proceso de construcción, este material se calentaba y luego se envolvía alrededor de los componentes internos ensamblados del caza. Cuando el lamiacero se endurecía, producía un armazón aerodinámico fuerte y flexible que podía resistir bien contra impactos fuertes. Una vez que se completaba el ensamblaje, los ingenieros ajustaban la nave con puntos de sujeción magnéticos en los que se montaban los motores y el arma primaria. Estos montajes eran completamente modulares, lo que permitía la adición de varios otros componentes que podrían requerirse para cumplir misiones especiales; estos consistían en suites de sensores avanzados, cohetes de refuerzo u otras adiciones. El orbe principal del motor estaba en un zócalo giratorio, y en el centro de esté había una cámara de encendido. Partículas de propulsor de alta energía eran enviadas a la cámara y a través de un campo de botella. El campo de botella solo permitía que las partículas de mayor velocidad atravesaran el motor, lo que le daba a la nave su gran velocidad. [[Archivo:Geonosian_Fighter.jpg‎|left|thumb|Un caza estelar clase Nantex atracó en su brazo de mantenimiento.]] Aviónica El caza clase Nantex poseía un conjunto complejo de yugos de control multieje que requerían la considerable destreza manual de un geonosiano para poder manejarlos adecuadamente. Además, se le enviaba al piloto información de rendimiento vital y de sistemas a través de una máscara de aroma-estimulador que aprovechaba el agudo sentido del olfato de los geonosianos; Esta máscara también podría usarse para volar la nave de forma remota. Estas características de diseño hicieron casi imposible que otras especies usaran la nave, y mucho menos en una situación de combate. Un solo piloto geonosiano estaba sentado dentro de una pequeña cabina, su cabeza sobresalía del marco principal hacia un dosel de burbuja transparente, lo que permitía un campo de visión de 360 grados sin obstrucciones. Estos pilotos, criados en vastas colmenas dentro de su casta, fueron entrenados para lanzarse contra cualquier fuerza enemiga con un abandono aparentemente imprudente; desde el nacimiento, cada piloto se combinaba con los sistemas de un caza en específico, asegurando una relación duradera a nivel de contraparte entre los dos. Esto permitió una gran mejora en el tiempo de reacción en combate. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos [[Archivo:NTDS2.jpg|thumb|225px|right|Vista delantera y trasera de tres cuartos de un caza estelar clase Nantex.]] El arma principal del caza era un cañón láser montado en una torreta que estaba acunado entre sus mandíbulas delanteras en forma de aguja y se encontraba sentado dentro de un soporte magnético. Esta torreta disparaba rayos láser de amatista y su emplazamiento era modular, lo que permitió que otras armas, como un cañón de iones, se activaran y desactivaran según las circunstancias. Además del ensamblaje de armas modulares, el caza clase Nantex también estaba revestido con cien pequeños generadores de rayo tractor y repulsores. Estos sistemas adicionales podrían usarse para dar mayor maniobrabilidad al caza estelar mientras volaba dentro de una atmósfera, limitar la movilidad de las naves enemigas o permitir que los rayos láser disparados desde el arma principal del caza fueran guiados y disparados fuera del eje. La nave clase Nantex fue pensada como un vehículo "sigiloso", ya que su motor y sus sistemas de armas emitían muy poco brillo ambiental como para que los sensores la detectaran. Esto se usó para la ventaja de los geonosianos cuando defendían su territorio natal: cada vez que una fuerza invasora amenazaba su planeta natal, hordas de estas naves salían del campo de asteroides geonosiano, asaltando a los posibles atacantes. Historia Funciones Pre Guerras Clon Antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, los geonosianos utilizaron el caza estelar ala de pico como una de sus principales defensas contra los forasteros no deseados. El planeta Geonosis estaba rodeado por un anillo de asteroides que, si bien eran relativamente estables, estaban formados por cientos de miles de rocas individuales que iban desde el tamaño de pequeños guijarros hasta grandes cargueros,[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] lo que los convertían en posiciones superiores desde las cuales realizar incursiones sorpresa. Con su maniobrabilidad inherente y la habilidad de sus pilotos, los cazas Nantex podían atravesar el campo de una manera que otras naves no podían. Batallas durante las Guerras Clon [[Archivo:SpaceDuck.jpg|thumb|225px|left|Los cazas clase Nantex persiguen al Ángel Celeste de Anakin Skywalker durante la Batalla de Muunilinst.]] Muchos cazas estelares clase Nantex fueron utilizados durante las etapas iniciales de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis. Varias de estas naves, acompañadas por cazas droide Buitre, fueron enviadas a interceptar la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] Aken, que transportaba a miles de soldados clon que acompañaban al Maestro Jedi Yoda para rescatar a los Jedi que luchaban en la arena Petranaki en su intento por rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter A medida que la batalla terminaba, un par de estas naves protegían al Conde Dooku de la cañonera LAAT/i que lo perseguía, la cual transportaba a Obi-Wan y Anakin, mientras huía a su hangar personal antes de que llegara la inminente derrota de la Confederación. Siendo el objetivo del Escuadrón Delta, el teniente geonosiano Sun Fac intentó huir de su planeta natal a bordo de un caza Nantex, pero los comandos clon lo derribaron antes de que pudiera escapar.Star Wars: Republic Commando Un gran número de cazas clase Nantex sirvieron con las fuerzas de la Confederación que participaron en la campaña de la general Sev'rance Tann contra la República Galáctica, la cual le fue encomendada por su mentor, el Conde Dooku, para que detuviera un proyecto secreto y obtuviera sus resultados, el Decimador. En los mundos Eredenn Prime, Tatooine, Alaris Prime, Sarapin, Aereen y Krant, estas naves servirían de apoyo aéreo para las tropas terrestres, así como una fuerza de ataque contra los interceptores Delta-7 y las LAAT/i de la República. La campaña tuvo un éxito inicial para la Confederación, pero con el liderazgo del General Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon, las fuerzas clon finalmente triunfarían. Esto trajo como resultado la muerte de Tann y la destrucción de la mayoría de sus fuerzas.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Aunque los geonosianos no le vendieron estos cazas estelares a los forasteros, también fueron vistos piloteados por droides de batalla piloto OOM pertenecientes y operados por el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico durante la Batalla de Muunilinst, en la que enjambres de ellos, desplegados desde plataformas orbitales de armas, se enfrentaron a los cazas estelares V-19 Torrente clon lanzadas por la República Galáctica durante la batalla. Los cazas estelares clase Nantex se utilizaron para defender la fábrica de droides primaria contra las fuerzas de la República durante la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis.Landing at Point Rain Al final de las Guerras Clon, los cazas clase Nantex formaron parte del grupo de ataque del General Grievouos durante el ataque del general a Belderone.El Laberinto del Mal Para el 3 ABY, un caza clase Nantex había sido abandonado en el mundo chatarra Raxus Prime.Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) Entre bastidores thumb|250px|right|Vista lateral del caza ala del pico. El caza estelar clase Nantex se creó por primera vez para su uso en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque d elos Clones]], pero se vio por primera vez en el videojuego Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, que tiene lugar justo antes y durante la película. En el juego, estas naves también tenían lanzadores de ojivas, además de sus cañones láser. Inicialmente, el caza estelar droide visto en el Episodio I iba a ser la principal defensa aérea de los Separatistas, pero en su lugar se decidió darle a los geonosianos su propia nave de combate. En un momento dado, se imaginó que el caza estaría equipado con grandes velas, pero ese concepto fue utilizado en el velero solar del Conde Dooku. En una escena de la película que mostraba una batalla aérea, se tenía pensado que el caza apareciera en un momento en el que un ataque de la República destruyera una pista de aterrizaje geonosiana, destruyendo la nave que se encontraba allí. Dicha escena fue finalmente omitida. En el videojuego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, el Nantex se presenta como el "Caza geonosiano veloz", precedido por el Caza geonosiano y sucedido por el Caza geonosiano avanzado en el árbol tecnológico del juego para las fuerzas de Confederación. El ala de pico, como aparece en Star Wars: Battlefront, puede ser volado por cualquier clase de personaje dentro del juego; Esta es probablemente la mecánica del juego.Star Wars: Battlefront Aunque se ven en El Ataque de los Clones y Jedi Starfighter volando en posición vertical, la serie Clone Wars demostró que giran constantemente durante el vuelo en lugar de en línea recta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' * * * * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' videojuego *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * Notas y referencias Nantex Categoría:Productos de Colectivo de Constructores de naves Huppla Pasa Tisc